


Run Away With Me (Anytime You Want)

by spellwatch642



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: They are 18, in love, and Romeo and Juliet's got nothing on them.(Title from My Chemical Romance's 'Summertime'.)





	

Last thing Rachel expected to see when she opened her window was her. When she’d heard someone knocking, she’d expected a murderer, a burglar (maybe it made no sense why a murderer or a burglar would _knock_ but still.), or simply a bird, but not her girlfriend. The baseball bat in her hand fell to the ground, and her mouth hung open at the sight of the blonde, holding onto the tree branch, that was only inches apart from her window, with her life.

“But, soft!” Quinn called, “What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”

“No way.” Rachel said, “No. Way. I am _not_ Juliet.” She helped the blonde into the room, closed the window, then the curtains.

“Our situation _is_ kind of Romeo and Juliet though, don’t you think?”

Quinn was right. It really was kind of Romeo and Juliet. Quinn’s father had forbid her from seeing Rachel outside of school, only over thinking they were _friends_. Why? Because of the _kind of people_ she was raised by. And of course, Rachel’s fathers were as repulsed by Russell as he was by them. Quinn knew his father wasn’t the reason she wasn’t welcome in the Berry house, no, it was the torture she’d done to their daughter in the past and the two were only worried that Quinn would hurt their little girl again. So Quinn wasn’t allowed in the Berry house (although Leroy looked a little hesitant on the decision, Hiram seemed completely sure about it.), and so Rachel couldn’t tell her fathers what Quinn really was to her.

It had been a month since the two girls had to stop seeing each other, and Quinn had been acting distant, pushing Rachel away no matter how hard Rachel tried to get close. And it had reached to a point where Rachel had questioned if Quinn was still her girlfriend. After graduation, it was even worse because it meant Rachel couldn’t try _anything_ to get close to Quinn without the Glee club.

Then she had showed up outside her window, quoting Shakespeare, and here they were now.

“Regardless, do _not_ compare me to Juliet, she was a fool. Now, Maria on the other hand…” Rachel mumbled.

“Oh, please, West Side Story is only a retelling of Romeo and Juliet!” Quinn said.

“It’s better!” Rachel defended.

And suddenly, Quinn laughed.

“What’s so funny?!” Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn didn’t say anything, and just hugged the petite brunette, her arms tight around the diva’s waist. Rachel’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, and her face buried in the crook of Quinn’s neck.

“I just—I just missed you so much…” Quinn mumbled. She was trying so hard not to cry. Rachel, on the other hand had started crying almost immediately after the blonde’s words. Three weeks since their last physical contact, not counting when they bumped into each other in the hallway by accident. Three weeks had passed since they had even held hands. A month since they had kissed each other. A month that had felt like twenty years.

When the two broke apart, Quinn reached to wipe the tears on her girlfriend’s face, then place her hand on her cheek. “It’s okay sweetheart.” she whispered, her thumb grazing against Rachel’s cheek.

“W-What are we going to do L-Lucy?” Rachel asked, her voice cracked.

Quinn knew at that moment that the situation was hurting Rachel more than she’d thought. Rachel would only call her Lucy if things were serious.

Quinn took a deep breath. “Pack your things, we’re going to a motel.”

“A motel? Quinn I—“

Quinn cut her off. “Please trust me.”

Rachel nodded silently.

She’d trust Quinn with her life. She’d trust Quinn forever.

* * *

 

They had been on the road for two hours now. “I thought we were going to a motel.” Rachel said from the passenger’s seat, “We’ve passed like, three motels on the way.”

“I know.” Quinn said, “We _are_ going to a motel, I promise you.”

“Quinn…” Rachel mumbled, “Where is this motel…?”

“New York.” Quinn replied calmly, taking her right hand off the steering wheel, holding the brunette’s hand tightly instead. “Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll turn this car around, we’ll go to Lima, you’ll sneak back into your room and no one will know.”

Rachel took a moment to process what Quinn was saying. She was talking about running away to a whole different state. One far from Ohio, too. She was asking her to leave her fathers behind. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Noah behind.

“It’s a crazy idea, Quinn! We’re not even 19 just yet, and—And yes, I’m in NYADA but I don’t even have a place to sleep, I don’t know what we can do once we get there, and you’re supposed to go to Yale.”

“Brittany’s family accepted to pay for my college tuition, the rest is all mine. I’ll find a job, enough to afford you staying at the motel and the gas money I’ll need to visit you from New Haven every weekend!” Quinn said.

“It’s just—It’s just all so crazy and so… Sudden, Quinn.”

Quinn pursed her lips, and pulled the car aside. “Okay,” she said, “I’ll turn the car around.”

“No.” Rachel said.

“What?”

“Don’t turn it around. It’s crazy, and dangerous, and we’ll probably end up in the worst possible situation but I’d rather end up in the worst possible situation with you than live comfortably without you.”

Quinn leaned in, and kissed Rachel, and Rachel gladly returned the kiss. “Start the car, my love, and get back on the road.” Rachel said, “We’re going to New York.”

Lucy Quinn Fabray and Rachel Barbra Berry were 18, in love, and ready to fight the world together, even if it meant losing. Because as long as they had each other, they would always feel like winners.


End file.
